


Christmas Date

by triceraclops



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Art, Christmas, Hayner's there too but this isn't about him, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triceraclops/pseuds/triceraclops
Summary: Time flies when you're having fun. Might be time to ask for the check.
Relationships: Aeleus/Dilan (Kingdom Hearts), Aeleus/Dilan/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Aeleus/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Dilan/Even (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	Christmas Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniacalchimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalchimera/gifts).



  
Image description: Aeleus, Dilan, and Even sit outside the Twilight Town bistro with cake and wine. The bistro is decorated for Christmas with trees, garlands, and fake snow. It's late - the scene is mostly lit by the windows of buildings. Even is talking and gesturing wildly, almost spilling his wine. Aeleus and Dilan listen, smiling and holding hands. To the side, Hayner sweeps the pavers, dressed in a waiter uniform.


End file.
